


Ruined

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyldon isn’t sad to see her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruined

Growing up, when he was a youth, Wyldon thought women could be placed in tidy categories. Beautiful, homely, mean, kind, loose, chaste, confident, insecure. It wasn't until he met Vivenne that he realized girls were much more than that.

And it wasn't until he met Kalasin—or, rather, got to know her, since he had met her long before she ruined his life—that he realized girls could be all those things at once. She was so strikingly beautiful that sometimes Wyldon couldn't tear his eyes away from her, but he came to find she had an ugly, jealous side. She teased him, taunted him with her sexuality, but when she finally came to his bed one night, she wept when he took her and he realized he had broken her maidenhood.

When she left Tortall for Carthak, Wyldon decided he wasn't sad to see her go.


End file.
